


Thinking of You

by ItekNashoba



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItekNashoba/pseuds/ItekNashoba
Summary: Ludwig remembers the first time he and Feliciano made love. He dwells on it often, usually when they are as they are now, with the small burnet man snoring softly into his shoulder.





	Thinking of You

Ludwig remembers the first time he and Feliciano made love. He dwells on it often, usually when they are as they are now, with the small burnet man snoring softly into his shoulder. Content little huffs come from him as Ludwig brushes air-light fingers along his lover’s skin to remind himself that Feliciano is real and not a dream.

That fateful night after dinner, Feliciano had climbed into his lap on the couch and told him he was ready for them to take the next step after months of over clothes gropes. He had carried Feliciano to the bedroom and laid him among the pillows, fearing if he was too honest in his lust he would frighten the man away. The blonde had climbed between his legs and been too mesmerized to do much more than stare in those first moments. Eyes blown with lust and panting, burnet hair fanned in a halo; Feli had looked like an angel. Ludwig remembers the way Feliciano had questioningly touched his cheek before he had come back to himself and leaned down for a kiss. It had been a touch of heaven from his angel. Their fingers had intertwined against the pillow as their lips moved together, hips grinding slowly when their tongues met to caress.

He had asked before taking off Feli’s shirt, stuttering and red. He remembers his hands shaking as he released the buttons and revealed creamy skin tinged with blush; kissing Italy’s neck before pressing his lips to the skin below his collar for the first time. The way his lover shuddered and clutched his hair as his hands explored that introduction to his skin intoxicated him. There was a pleasant smell that was all Feliciano; sweetness under Italian spice and the musk of man. When he had touched his lover's chest, he had felt the rapid pounding of his heart that matched his own. The burnet’s skin had been so smooth that Germany had wondered at how different it was from his own; how sensitive his lover’s nipples were. The man had squeaked his name when he took one between his lips and jerked his hips when he gave it a gentle bite. A later day, he remembered promising, he would see if he could make his lover cum just by playing with his nipples.

Feliciano had tugged at the back of his shirt then, signaling his own need. He remembers sitting up and looking at Italy nervously, lifting the garment over his head. His lover had touched his abs and chest trembling with a sweet smile. He had sat up in Ludwig’s lap; the way those lithe hands squeezed up his arms and across his shoulders to finally cup his neck as their tongues stroked had made him moan. Their sweating chests heaved against each other that passionate kiss and Ludwig thought he could feel Feliciano’s heart against his own. Unlike Ludwig, whose hands were calloused and rough, Feliciano’s were soft, marred only where his fingers had built up from his brush, and sent tremors down his body with practiced dexterity.

Ludwig had caused shivers from his lover as he placed his large hands on his thighs before sliding them up to his hips. He remembers Feliciano pulling away from their kiss and looking up at him from under his lashes as he reached a hand between them, a shy smile on his swollen lips. How the burnet had licked and nibbled the larger man’s bottom lip and made him moan as his pants were worked open can still make Ludwig hard from the memory. Busying himself with kisses to his lover’s neck, the blonde had let that small hand release his cock from his pants and slid his own hands down the back of Feliciano’s trousers to knead his ass in great handfuls. Though he can’t remember how long Feli pumped him, he remembers “_I want this inside me, please fuck me_” being whimpered against his lips as what momentarily breaks his restraint.

For only a moment, he had been afraid he had been too forceful; throwing his lover back and ripping his bottoms off. But Feli had let out an excited gasp and Ludwig tugged his own open jeans off and came to shelter him with his body. Their lips had met in a filthy exchange; open and panting, more trying to lick their way into each other’s mouths. Those slender legs had wrapped around his waist and brought their cocks together; Feliciano thrusting his hips up. Ludwig had pressed him back into the mattress and whispered for him to wait as he blindly reached for the lube on the nightstand. Ever impatient, Feliciano had taken his hand and suckled his fingers, laving his tongue around the digits. Ludwig had wanted to take him right then; to fuck him into the mattress until he cried.

But he hadn’t wanted Feliciano to hurt and Ludwig pulled his fingers from his lover’s wicked mouth and replaced them with his tongue. He had rung whimpers and pleas from the man all the way to where their cocks slid together. Feliciano had cried so prettily when Ludwig had taken them both in his hand, stroking them both a moment before fondling his sac. The little bucks and jerks of Feli’s as he had rolled the velvety skin had made him confident enough to press a finger to the furled opening below.

Feliciano had moaned out a “_yes_” and tried to push his hips back and Ludwig had brought his other hand to stroke their members to distract from the second finger being added. He had been terrified, asking Feli if he was hurt; if he liked how Ludwig’s fingers were in his ass. There was a considerable size difference but he had felt Feli was just as hard as he was, both dripping, slicking the movement of his hand. He had gently probed two fingers until he felt a small bundle that caused his lover to howl. Feli had begged into his mouth then, “_I love you please, please, fuck me please_” but Ludwig had only added a third finger. Truly aware of their size difference now, Ludwig is glad he had made sure to stretch Feliciano so thoroughly that first time. The larger man had been so enthralled with the sounds coming from Feli that he nearly hadn’t stopped when the other man wept _“gonna cum! Stop please, I want to cum with you in me. Please_” He remembers Feliciano slicking him with lube; how the long fingers didn’t meet around him.

He remembers looking into Italy’s eyes as he teased the head against his ass. Remembers whimpering _“I love you_” like a prayer when he pushed inside his lover’s heat the first time, hand wrapped around Feli’s cock. How he had screamed in his head, eyes shut tight in a bid for control, to be gentle and had stuttered his hips in slow, shallow thrusts against the resistance. Constricting heat nearly ripped his orgasm from him before his cock was fully sheathed in Feliciano’s ass.

But no matter how gentle, he hadn’t prevented the tear that had slid down the smaller man’s cheek when Ludwig opened his eyes. He had hated himself at that moment. He had felt trapped; wanting to pull out but frozen in fear at the potential of causing the other man further pain. Yet, when Feliciano had opened his eyes, he looked at Ludwig with love, bringing his arms to snake around his shoulders. Breathy little sighs and gasps had spilled from the burnet’s lips, telling him _“you’re so big, is it all in? I’m so full_.” The blonde had stroked the cock between them and sucked marks into his lover’s neck, whispering to him “_yes_” and “_you’re so tight, so good, beautiful”_ while allowing him to adjust to the intrusion.

When Feliciano had been ready for him to move, he did so slowly. Starting with deep grinds, he had watched his lover’s face contort from pain to pleasure. With every deepening thrust he had thought his self-control would shatter; tight walls of Feli’s ass sucking him in. The smaller man’s legs had flexed on his hips when he had pulled out until only the head was trapped inside “_no it’ll slip out, no I want it please”_, and had watched his lover’s hole flutter around him. It had been deliciously obscene, red and slick and greedy; it had been one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He had been snapped from his musings by Feliciano’s needy whines of _“fuck me please Luddy please I need you please fuck me fuck me”. _

Hooking a leg over his shoulder, he had kissed the delicate junction of his knee and braced his other hand beside his lover’s head. Ludwig had panted out declarations of love as his hips surged forward and drove his cock deep into his lover’s ass with controlled thrusts. The way Feli had yelped _“oh god yes like that harder please”_ and grabbed his arm, nails sinking into his skin were what had broken his resolve. He had snatched the other man’s legs and held him down by the thighs, plunging forward. The bed had slammed against the wall, drowned out by Feliciano’s cries of “_Ludwig_” and “_oh god_” and “_yes_” and “_please_” with a few desperate pants of _“I’m gonna cum please let me cum”._

Ludwig will never forget how that perfect, first time he makes Feliciano cum just from his cock in his ass; how his lover's member had spurted from the pink head on his belly and chest. The Italian’s eyes had rolled and fluttered; panting had made his mouth drop open lasciviously and he hadn’t been able to stop himself from taking advantage and stealing what whining breaths he had left and smearing cum into their skin. There had been a painful pressure in his sac as Feli’s passage squeezed his cock, the force of his orgasm had caused the little burnet’s ass to quiver and convulse until it had been too much and Ludwig had cum with a roar, cock throbbing as he was milked dry. They were sweaty with bellies sticky from Feliciano’s cum and he hadn’t known how incomplete he’d been until then. Their hands had linked together above Feli’s head, catching breaths and “_I love yous”,_ as Ludwig waited for his cock to go soft before pulling out, not wanting to overstimulate the sensitive entrance.

Feliciano had shuddered beneath him, purring _“you filled me up so much, it’s so hot” _as cum dribbled from his hole and Germany had needed to know what that felt like. He remembers how Feli made little mewls when Ludwig had touched the abused flesh and how he had thought yes, his cum was like liquid fire dripping from the tight little hole. It had made Ludwig’s cock twitch but his lover had gasped and said _“sore”_ so he had rolled to his side, propped himself on one arm, and brought Feliciano close. Their legs had tangled together then, and they had run their fingers along sweaty flesh. They neglected cleaning the sheets soaked in all manner of bodily fluids and kissed, whispering declarations of love. Feliciano had been the first to drift into sleep, and Ludwig had probably just watched him drift longer than was respectable, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his breathing and developing happy snores. He had waited for Feli to curl into the fetal position, the sign he was in a deep sleep, and had fetched a damp cloth; gently cleaning his lover then himself. He had cleared the discarded clothing before sliding against Feli’s back and pulling the covers around them and whispered a last _“I love you” _into his hair before falling asleep.

A hand on his cheek startles him and he looks down to a pouting Feliciano. “You aren’t cuddling me.”

Ludwig laughs, readjusting himself to draw his lover closer. “How long have you been awake?”

The burnet groans with a stretch, turning with a pull to the blonde’s arm to drag them into a spooning position. “Long enough to know you’re thinking too hard,” his voice is mumbled in his lover’s bicep. “I can always hear when you’re thinking too hard. Plus you stare.”

“Thinking about you,” is the reply with a kiss to brown hair. The larger man moves his hand to splay across the naked chest, almost fully covering the expanse it with its range. "And I like looking at you."

“Mmm, dream about me instead,” the giggle sets off sparks in Ludwig’s heart. Feli reaches a hand to clasp around his lover's. “Be here with me,” Feliciano lets out a content sigh. “Stay with me.”

_Stay with me_ is answered with kisses into slender shoulders and whispered promises of _always_ as Ludwig holds his Feliciano close and lets him consume his dreams as well as thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory OTP first time smut is obligatory


End file.
